


An Old Friend of Mine

by Lonep



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Episode: s12e01 Spyfall Part 1, Gen, Spoilers for Episode: s12e01-02 Spyfall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonep/pseuds/Lonep
Summary: The Doctor looks at him. “Master.”Huh, that’s not exactly the face he expected. Confusion, disbelief, maybe fear but... wonder? “Hi.” He gives a small wave.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 172





	An Old Friend of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> My alternative take on the reveal scene.

“Now come on Doctor catch up, you can do it.” She is a bit slow today. And he _really_ wants to see her face when she realizes.

“Oh.”

“That’s my name and that is why I chose it. So satisfying. Doctor, I did say look for the spymaster. Or should I say, spy…”

The Doctor looks at him. “Master.”

Huh, that’s not exactly the face he expected. Confusion, disbelief, maybe fear but... _wonder?_ “Hi.” He gives a small wave.

“So what’s going on then? He’s not really O?” 

“I’m her-”

“He’s an _old friend_ of mine.” The Doctor moves to stand beside the Master, putting an arm around his shoulders. 

He tenses and frowns at her questioningly. Old friend? What the hell is she playing at?

She smiles at her companions and drags him to the cockpit by the front of his shirt. As soon as the door closes behind them, the Doctor turns sharply. “Are you behind this?” 

“What do you think my dear Doctor? Check the seat.”

There is a bomb on the pilot seat. The timer shows one minute until detonation. The Doctor, of course, immediately points her sonic screwdriver at it but it, of course, doesn’t do anything. 

“Do you really think I wouldn’t make it sonic-proof, Doctor?! Deadlock sealed!”

The Doctor turns back to him. “Yes, but you can surely disable it.”

Excuse you?! “And why would I do that?”

“What if I ask nicely?”

The Master just raises his eyebrows. 

She steps closer to him. “Master, _please,_ disable the bomb. Don’t you think we’ve moved past trying to kill each other?”

Oh shit, The Doctor still wants to be friends?! Time to cancel my evil plan.

He shoots the bomb with his laser screwdriver.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it and that my english wasn't too bad. Any feedback is appreciated!
> 
> This might get a second chapter depending on how part 2 ends.  
> Edit: So I just saw part 2 and HOLY SHIT... yeah, so, no second chapter


End file.
